


Before Enslaving Heero

by KaryMaxwell



Series: Enslaving Heero [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, M/M, S/M, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryMaxwell/pseuds/KaryMaxwell
Summary: Prólogo de Enslaving Heero. Fala sobre o que Duo fazia antes de tomar Heero como seu escravo.





	Before Enslaving Heero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before Enslaving Heero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451679) by [Akuma2x1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1). 



> \- GW e seus personagens não pertencem a mim.  
> \- para minha amada beta Shenlong e minha junior PB2x1 que tem me pedido para escrever Enslaving Heero sob o ponto de vista de Duo *pisca*

* * *

 

 

"O número que você discou não existe ou você deve ter digitado errado..."

"Droga, ele desapareceu de novo!" Duo jogou seu telefone no sofá. Então começou a xingar um certo amigo japonês que continuava desaparecendo sem deixar recados.

"Eu deveria ter colocado um rastreador em você, Heero," Duo murmurou enquanto se sentava em frente ao seu laptop e o ligava. Heero, seu amigo japonês, era um herói de guerra. Ele era um garoto silencioso e retraído que intrigava Duo com seu comportamento. Essa não era a primeira vez que Heero desaparecia mas certamente era a gota d'água para Duo. Da próxima vez que encontrasse Heero, Duo com certeza daria uns tapas naquela bunda até ficar roxa.

Enquanto trabalhava em seu laptop, Duo sorriu ironicamente com sua fantasia. Bater em Heero continuaria sendo uma fantasia já que ninguém conseguiria bater em Heero Yuy, o Soldado Perfeito, sem correr risco de vida. Se ao menos Heero fosse...

Um zumbido distraiu Duo dos seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para seu laptop e viu que tinha aberto o chat por hábito. Um dos seus amigos estava chamando-o para conversar. Duo sorriu e cumprimentou-a.

GoD: Hey!  
LadyS/M: Por que demorou tanto?  
GoD: Estava xingando um certo amigo japonês.  
LadyS/M: Ah, a princesa ficou tão agitada nessa manhã quando ele desapareceu.  
GoD: *grrrr* Ele nunca diz a ninguém para onde vai.  
LadyS/M: *revira os olhos* Se está tão incomodado, deveria amarra-lo na cama.  
GoD: *encara* Você esqueceu da sua força? Ele não pode ser amarrado.  
LadyS/M: A menos que ele queira *pisca*  
GoD: *revira os olhos* Não acho que ele entenda esse tipo de pensamento.  
LadyS/M: *risos* às vezes ele consegue ser tão ingênuo.  
GoD: Verdade. :)  
LadyS/M: A princesa está indo atrás dele.  
GoD: Estou começando a achar que ele gosta de ser perseguido *rosna*  
LadyS/M: Queria saber o que ele acha dessa perseguição dela.  
GoD: Ele gosta dela, o que mais?  
LadyS/M: Você não está de coração partido, está?  
GoD: *hunf* Na verdade não.  
LadyS/M: De qualquer forma, liguei para falar sobre o meu novo sub.  
GoD: *levanta as sobrancelhas* bem logo depois da guerra?  
LadyS/M: Como se você não estivesse planejando escolher um também.  
GoD: Hmmm, talvez eu esteja.  
LadyS/M: Vá verificar o grupo então. Não posso monitora-lo essa noite por causa do meu novo sub.  
GoD: Então essa é a sua real intenção ao me chamar!  
LadyS/M: Essa e o novo sub *pisca* te vejo depois!  
GoD: Você me deve uma!  
LadyS/M: Sim, sim!

_*LadyS/M se desconectou*_

Sentindo-se com o humor melhor, Duo fechou a janela do bate-papo e abriu seu grupo de sempre. O chat foi instantaneamente coberto com mensagens de muitas pessoas. Duo observou a conversa que estava acontecendo ali. O fim da guerra tinha aumentado suas atividades. Ele moderava várias discussões acaloradas e expulsava várias pessoas que não obedeciam às regras do grupo.

(EdoBoy) Sou japonês, 18 anos, procurando por um Dom para brincar por várias noites.

A frase chamou a atenção de Duo. Ele hesitou levemente antes de entrar. Uma hora depois ele tinha conseguido tomar EdoBoy como seu sub para a noite de sábado.

Se ele não podia bater no Heero verdadeiro, sempre poderia bater em outro garoto enquanto imaginava ser a bunda de Heero.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

EdoBoy era de fato um garoto japonês. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro e o mantinha curto. Seu corpo era magro, um pouco mais baixo que Duo. Pena que seus olhos eram negros, Duo pensou enquanto estudava seu novo sub no quarto do hotel onde tinham combinado se encontrar. Mas também um garoto japonês de olhos azuis era quase impossível de se encontrar. Heero deve ter tido algum ancestral ocidental para ter olhos azuis tão lindos.

"Você gosta do que vê, Mestre?" EdoBoy perguntou timidamente, mudando sua postura.

Duo se manteve em silêncio, tomando nota de que este sub não era nenhum novato. O japonês estava vestindo uma camisa de seda e calças de couro apertadas, tudo em preto. As roupas escuras acentuavam sua pele pálida.

Ele estava prestes a dizer ao sub para se despir quando altas batidas ecoaram da porta.

"Eu sei que você está aí dentro, sua vagabunda!" uma voz nasalada berrou. "Como você se atreve a servir outro Dom! Você vai se arrepender bastante quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você!"

Duo percebeu o puro medo por trás dos olhos negros do seu novo sub diante daquela ameaça emitida pelo Dom desconhecido fora do quarto.

Sua mente retornou para a razão pela qual ele havia decidido abrir este grupo em particular.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Depois da primeira guerra, ele queria muito ter sido um Mestre de verdade. Até então, ele só tinha entrado em salas de bate-papo e feito algumas sessões breves de servidão com vários subs. Sua pouca idade dava-lhe um pouco de dificuldade em controlar os subs, os quais eram mais velhos do que ele. Apesar das sessões terminarem bem, Duo sentia-se bastante insatisfeito. Ele sentia que os subs não estavam se submetendo completamente a ele, que eles estavam apenas sendo indulgentes. Ele queria saber o que era necessário para que os subs entregassem o controle aos Doms completamente. Ele queria aquele poder absoluto sobre eles.

A frase "Conhece o teu inimigo" Duo levou à se inscrever como um sub. Nada seria melhor para compreender o papel sub do que por experiência própria dele mesmo ser um sub. Ele conseguiu entrar em contato com um Dom bastante popular na época e foi para uma sessão com ele.

"Ele parece ser bom", Duo pensou quando o Dom abriu a porta para ele. Eles concordaram em se divertir na casa do Dom. Wind, o Dom, tinha olhos cor de âmbar e cabelo vermelho que caíam abaixo das orelhas.

"Shin?" perguntou Wind.

Duo assentiu. Ele usara um apelido diferente já que GoD obviamente não era um nome submisso.

"Pelo seu nome, achei que você fosse japonês." Wind comentou enquanto se afastava e cumprimentava Duo.

Entrando na casa, Duo lançou um largo sorriso para Wind. "Desculpe desapontá-lo, sou 100% americano. Mas gosto da cultura japonesa, então a usei como apelido."

Wind assentiu e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Ele guiou Duo até a sala e sentou-se no sofá de frente para o aparelho de TV. Duo estava pensando onde sentar-se quando Wind emitiu um comando.

"Tire a roupa."

Duo ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Não deveríamos negociar primeiro?" Ele pode ser um novato nessas coisas de submissão, mas sabia que qualquer um que quisesse jogar tinha que primeiro chegar a um acordo do que era permitido e o que não era.

"Sim, mas uma submissão completa não deveria exigir negociação," Wind falou casualmente. "Um sub, como o nome já diz, não deveria ter nenhum poder para decidir o que um Dom pode fazer com ele. Ao concordar com a negociação, o Dom terá perdido seu poder absoluto."

Duo teve de concordar com a lógica. No entanto isso não significava que ele queria dar a Wind aval completo. Ele era, afinal, um Dom disfarçado na pele de um sub. Não era fácil abrir mão do controle, especialmente a um estranho.

"Você está certo," Duo falou e viu os olhos de Wind brilharem em delírio, "no entanto, eu ainda quero negociar esse nosso encontro. Sou um novato aqui, não posso jogar com algo muito perigoso ou avançado."

A luz nos olhos de Wind tremulou um pouco, mas ele ainda parecia encantado. "Então, esta é a sua primeira vez como um sub?"

Duo assentiu.

"Muito bem." Wind se inclinou para trás no sofá. "Diga suas condições."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Abra essa maldita porta se você dá valor à sua vida !"

O grito e as duras batidas na porta trouxeram Duo de volta do seu passado. Ele não estava com medo da ameaça, mas também não queria chamar a atenção dos outros hóspedes do hotel. Ele caminhou em direção à porta, ignorando o gemido de EdoBoy, e a abriu.

Um homem alto de cabelos negros, vestindo um terno preto, estava parado diante da porta. Cada centímetro de sua aparência indicava que era um homem de negócios respeitável. À primeira vista, as pessoas iriam pensar nele como um homem cheio de confiança e carisma. Infelizmente, os olhos castanhos traíam sua fachada. Duo podia detectar a fúria violenta girando naqueles olhos castanhos. Era a mesma emoção que muitas vezes dominava os olhos de Wind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Sem joguinhos na água, sem asfixia, e sem atividades que envolvam cicatrizes permanentes. Será que entendi bem?" Wind recontou as imposições que Duo havia dito antes. Ao aceno de Duo, ele continuou: "Parece-me que você está muito bem informado para um novato."

"Eu gosto de pesquisar."

"Um sub não precisa de nenhuma pesquisa," Wind disse com um olhar severo, "você deve confiar em seu Dom de forma absoluta."

Duo concordou interiormente. No entanto, como um Dom, ele sabia que um Dom deveria ganhar a confiança do sub primeiro. Foi por isso que Duo estava fingindo ser um sub, em primeiro lugar, para descobrir o que faz um sub confiar em um Dom.

"Mesmo assim, eu ainda quero uma palavra de segurança¹."

Wind fez uma careta diante dessa resposta. "Tudo bem, você escolhe a palavra."

Duo percebeu a careta e lembrou a si mesmo de que fazer esse tipo de expressão não era um gesto correto para tranquilizar um sub em sua primeira sessão com um novo Dom. Ele disse a Wind qual seria sua palavra de segurança.

Wind repetiu a palavra de segurança antes de se endireitar. "Bem, vamos começar então?"

Com um leve nervosismo, devido a esta ser sua primeira vez como um sub, Duo assentiu com a cabeça.

As primeiras sessões com Wind deixaram Duo com o orgulho em chamas. Ele era um Dom por natureza e era difícil para ele se submeter a outro Dom. Durante as sessões, Duo notou que Wind às vezes tentava passar por cima dos limites que tinham acordado. Essas sessões tinham dado a Duo informação suficiente para deduzir que, enquanto Wind podia ser um Dom magistral, ele não era um Mestre bondoso. No entanto, Wind era muito bom em dar prazer, tanto que Duo sentiu-se intrigado para voltar a outro encontro com ele.

Pena que a sua personalidade dominante muitas vezes entrava no caminho ao se submeter a Wind e quando isso acontecia, os olhos de Wind eram preenchidos com promessas violentas enquanto despejava repreensões para Duo. Às vezes, ele extrapolava e algemava Duo. Enquanto Duo não se importava com um pouco de violência, ele notou que, como um sub, a violência não faria nenhum bem para o sub. Ele não iria ganhar o respeito que Duo procurava no sub. Em vez disso, iria provocar o medo ou antipatia pelo Dom. Enquanto alguns subs poderiam ter o primeiro sentimento, no caso de Duo ele estava experimentando o segundo tipo.

A gota d'água para Duo foi quando Wind ignorou sua palavra de segurança e tentou marcá-lo com um ferro quente. O homem era inteligente. Ele tinha torturado Duo durante duas horas, no mínimo. Duo estava cansado, amolecido e indefeso, pela forma como estava amarrado. Wind veio sobre ele com um marcador de gado na mão e um sorriso horrível em seu rosto.

Percebendo o que Wind estava planejando, Duo disse sua palavra segura. Mas Wind ignorou. O sorriso do ruivo ficou mais largo enquanto erguia o vergalhão, pronto para torturar Duo com ele. Seus olhos fixos com uma ânsia doentia e a promessa de violência.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Venha aqui, vagabunda!" O homem gritou para o EdoBoy, que tremia, "Vou te ensinar a não fugir de mim."

"Não!" EdoBoy gritou em pânico. Terror era evidente em seus olhos.

"Você se atreve a me desobedecer?" o homem retrucou com raiva e avançou sobre o amedrontado japonês.

Duo escolheu aquele momento para interferir e deu um passo para a direita na frente do homem. "Ele disse que não. Acho que você deve respeitar a sua escolha."

O homem alto estreitou os olhos. "Isso não é problema seu."

Duo encarou aqueles olhos castanhos duramente. "É. Ele é meu sub esta noite."

"Para o inferno que ele é!" o homem rugiu. "Ele é meu! Meu!"

"Não, não sou!" EdoBoy parecia crescer um palmo com a interferência de Duo. "Você é cruel! Você gosta de usar muitas coisas para rasgar minha bunda. Você é um bastardo doente! Ninguém gostaria de ser seu!"

"Como você ousa!" O homem gritou com raiva. A raiva o tinha cegado totalmente. Ele tentou ir até o sub mas Duo bloqueou seu caminho. Irritado por ter sido interrompido, o homem ergueu a mão para Duo. "Afaste-se, seu puto!"

Duo havia premeditado o soco e facilmente evadiu. Ele deu seu próprio soco contra o estômago daquele homem. Em seguida, um chute e outro soco na mandíbula. Em poucos segundos, o homem estava deitado do lado de fora no frio chão do hotel. Sem piedade para aqueles que usavam de violência para conseguir o que queriam. Agora que ele estava mais experiente neste mundo Dom-sub, podia dizer quão bom um Dom era julgando o comportamento do seu sub.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Foi bom que o lado dominante de Duo não o tinha deixado dar controle total a Wind. Sem mencionar que ser um soldado da guerra havia deixado nele a importância de tomar precauções em todo tipo de situação. Amarrado e nu como estava naquele momento, qualquer outro sub não teria sido capaz de se livrar de Wind, porém Duo não era assim. Sua desconfiança em Wind o levou a arrebentar a corda que prendia seu braço direito logo no início da sessão. Enquanto parecia que estava preso com força em Duo, bastava um puxão e a corda se desfez, libertando seu braço direito.

Duo usou sua mão livre para interceptar o vergalhão, afastando um assustado Wind, e lutando para se libertar. A partir de então foi fácil para Duo acabar com Wind. Duo quase não conseguiu parar de bater em Wind até matá-lo. A última sessão de tortura estava afetando Duo mais do que ele pensava. Wind certamente não era um Dom a ser subestimado. Ele tinha conseguido condicionar o corpo de Duo para temê-lo, mas esse era o dia de azar de Wind por ter um forte e genioso piloto Gundam como seu sub.

Deixando Wind inconsciente em sua casa, Duo voltou para o seu próprio apartamento. Ele relatou a falha de conduta de Wind ao conselho BDSM². Apesar do conselho ter sido útil em exilar Wind, Duo percebera que o conselho geralmente agia DEPOIS que algo de ruim acontecia com os subs ou quando os subs tinham coragem de denunciar os maus-tratos dos seus Doms. Mas aí normalmente o estrago já havia sido feito. Duo teve sorte por ter conseguido escapar de Wind, mas outros subs não teriam a mesma sorte.

Ao perceber isso, Duo reuniu seus amigos e, juntos, fizeram um fórum onde eles iriam se certificar de que todos os participantes, especialmente os Doms, eram de confiança e os subs não teriam que temer sofrer maus-tratos.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Um bom Dom nunca iria evocar em seu escravo tanto terror como EdoBoy estava mostrando. Medo sim, culpa sim, mas não terror.

"Mestre ..." Duo virou-se para EdoBoy. O sub estava olhando para ele com admiração. "Você acabou com ele."

Duo ergueu a sobrancelha. "Obviamente."

EdoBoy se aproximou dele ansiosamente e se jogou em Duo. "Obrigado, Mestre! Eu vou servi-lo bem! Para sempre!"

"Nosso acordo é apenas uma sessão," Duo lembrou enquanto se desprendia do forte aperto de EdoBoy.

O sub estava prestes a protestar, mas Duo o calou com outra ordem.

"Vá arrumar-se no banheiro. Vou lidar com esse homem agora."

EdoBoy hesitou por um momento, mas com o estreitamento dos olhos de Duo, ele rapidamente concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Duo arrastou o homem para fora e o jogou na sala de segurança do hotel. Antes de deixar a segurança lidar com o homem, ele pegou sua identidade. Depois do seu encontro com EdoBoy, ele iria colocar o nome do homem na lista negra que seria enviada para todos os clubes e grupos S/M³. Pela manhã, o homem teria dificuldade para conseguir um parceiro ou entrar em alguns clubes S/M.

Quando Duo voltou para o quarto, EdoBoy já estava esperando na cama. Nu. O sub parecia muito ansioso para servi-lo. Heero não pareceria tão ansioso, Duo notou quando começou a sessão com o garoto. Heero também não se acovardaria diante de um Mestre enfurecido. Então, novamente, Heero nunca se submeteria a ninguém e esse era um ponto indiscutível. Heero também era um especialista em frustrar Duo com o seus desaparecimentos.

Lembrando que Heero era a sua própria razão para organizar o encontro de hoje à noite, Duo decidiu apreciar e despejar sua frustração castigando o substituto de Heero.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Quando a sessão terminou, EdoBoy não queria deixar Duo. Ele queria ter uma ligação mais permanente.

"Por favor, me aceite como seu escravo", disse EdoBoy de onde estava deitado na cama enquanto Duo colocava suas roupas. "Serei fiel a você. Você será meu único Mestre a partir de agora. Vou fazer o que quiser."

"Eu não quero um escravo, nem quero uma sessão de mais de uma noite," Duo disse enquanto colocava seus sapatos, pronto para sair do quarto. Ele nunca ficava no hotel, preferindo dar o quarto ao sub enquanto voltava para o seu apartamento.

"Eu me sinto seguro com você, Mestre. Você é um Mestre bom e gentil."

"Há um monte de Mestres bons e gentis," disse Duo enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

"Eu não quero outro mestre!" EdoBoy gritou: "Eu quero você!"

Duo virou-se e olhou para EdoBoy.

EdoBoy ficou vermelho.

"Você vai encontrar um outro Mestre, melhor e mais amável do que eu," Duo abriu a porta e saiu. "Adeus, EdoBoy."

Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, ouviu o sub japonês gritar novamente.

"Meu nome é Dai a partir de agora! Lembre-se disso. Um dia, você vai me aceitar como seu escravo! Eu juro..."

Duo fechou a porta com firmeza, cortando seja o que for que EdoBoy, ou recém-nomeado Dai, queria dizer. Ele achou um pouco de graça no excesso de confiança e teimosia do sub. Era bom o sub estar muito dolorido para se mover, assim Duo poderia voltar para casa em segurança, sem medo de ser seguido. Ele já teve alguns subs o perseguindo até sua casa para outra sessão, mas sempre conseguia livrar-se deles antes de chegar até em casa. Era tudo graças a sua experiência durante a guerra que tinha aperfeiçoado sua vigilância e instinto.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

LordX: Soube que seu ex-sub está procurando por você, GoD.  
LadyS/M: EdoBoy?  
LordX: bem, agora ele se chama Dai.  
GoD: *hunf*  
Mrs. Blood: A maldição dos famosos *risos*  
GoD: Esse garoto é persistente.  
GoD: Queria que ele fosse assim para lidar com seu antigo Dom.  
Pedophile_Lover: Só você para recusar uma beleza como Dai  
GoD: *resmunga* Ele está livre para você, se quiser  
Pedophile_Lover: não é tão inocente para meu gosto  
LordX: *revira os olhos* imaginei  
LadyS/M: Dai estava na outra sala de bate-papo que eu estava.  
LadyS/M: Ele está pedindo intensamente pelo seu endereço. *risos*

Duo balançou a cabeça exasperado. Dai simplesmente não entendia. Duo não pegaria nenhum escravo e nem marcaria outro encontro.

Ele gostava de ser livre. Não queria um relacionamento permanente.

De jeito nenhum.

Um aviso chamou Duo de volta para a tela de seu laptop.

Havia um novo membro no chat. Duo sorriu e digitou suas saudações.

GoD: Seja bem vindo, Wing. Você é um sub ou um Dom? Ou talvez ambos?

 

~Owari~

 

 

 

NOTAS:

¹ Palavra segura – palavra usada por um sub para indicar seu limite e a hora do Dom parar.

² BDSM – acrônimo para Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochism (Submissão, dominação sadismo e masoquismo).

³ S/M – Sadismo/Masoquismo


End file.
